MediaWiki talk:Wiki-navigation
Instead of having a menu section for series, does anyone want to put the top most hearted games instead, because of Nitrome's new site designt? Random-Story 23:46, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Problem NOBODY just removed a whole chunk of content from the Wiki navigation to make room for recent changes and called it "unused content". The thing is, I don't think we'll be able to tell what content is unused and what's not, and just because we don't click on the links doesn't mean other users do. If all this for Recent changes, and I must say, there is already a link for in the "On the Wiki" tab, perhaps the solution would be to get rid of the Recent changes link. All this was done because one user requested it, and I'm not saying that the user isn't important, but making a change that affects the Wiki because of one user's request might not be the best idea. Ideally, if you really want easy tabs on Recent changes, I recommend adding it on your toolbar, found at the bottom of this page, with links that say "Follow", "My Tools", etc. If you click "Customize", you can add an easy link to Recent changes right on that toolbar. It might also be even more beneficial than adding it to Wiki navigation, as you can click on the link on the toolbar anytime and you will be taken straight to Recent changes, as opposed to Wiki navigation, where you need to scroll to the top of the page to click on it. This was the solution I had for getting out of the habit of using Wiki Activity. 16:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. I guess I can just tell users to use recent changes. Sooo... should I add it all back and remove the recent changes tab? -- 19:23, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I think we should. We can encourage users to add recent changes to their toolbars instead, and it will have the same, if not better, effect. -- 00:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::It would be ridiculous to have wiki activity on our wiki navigation but no recent changes though. ::::Having a recent changes link in a prominent location would encourage new users to access it. ::::Besides, we still have lots of extra space in our On the Wiki tab. ::::SQhi•'''(talk) 09:01, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately, we can't edit the "On the Wiki" tab, only staff can do that. Otherwise that would be the ideal location. New users can still access it from the "See all activity" link and they can still add it to their toolbar... 23:14, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I know this discussion is from 2 months ago, but I can add a code to add Recent Changes to the first tab. 17:25, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Sister Wikis I think Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki should all be linked to on the Wiki navigation for each Wiki. It will make them easily accessible between all Wikis and make them feel more like "sister Wikis" rather than affiliates. Should they go in a new tab or under "Wiki Community"? 01:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :new tabSQhi•'(talk)Ruby 06:39, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Wiki community. -- 13:09, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe we could consider swapping out the Characters tab for a "Sister Wikis" tab instead. The Wiki community tab is quite crowded, and I guess the "Characters" tab is more of a space-filler now. 06:52, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh well, you've stated my opinion. =) SQhi'•'''(talk)Ruby 14:37, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Wikia update Now that the wiki navigation is longer, what about adding more tabs? 17:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Is it longer? What tabs do you have in mind that you want to add? 18:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC)